Ayo Technology
by hbkcenaortonaddict
Summary: Modern technology isn't pleasing Randy Orton any longer.


He smiled as he felt the vibration from his pants pocket. Knowing who it was before he even checked, he pulled his cell phone out and read her messege.

_I need to see you tonight. After work. 10:00. Come watch the show. Monica 3_

He shook his head in a knowing manner before replying back. 

_I'll be there._ _RKO_

Randy flicked his cigarette before entering the crowded, foggy building. He strolled confidently towards the stools lining the bar and looked around before taking his leather jacket off and placing it behind him on the hard wooden seat. The bartender brought him his usual drink of Jack Daniels and Coke as the stage lights came to life and the music began blaring through the high-tech surround system.

**_Somethin' special  
Unforgettable  
50 Cent (Cent)  
Justin (Tin)  
Timbaland (Land)  
God damn (Damn)_**

"Alright, fellas. Treat her nice. Let's welcome Star Dust to the stage!" came the voice over the PA system as a woman walked seductively onto the stage wearing a long coat with silver knee high boots.

Randy watched intently as he slammed the liquor down his throat and winced as it burnt as it slowly went down. He gave a cocky smirk as they made eye contact for a split second before she went back to her job; stripping for the handful of men who had piled into the club.

As she unclasped the buttons on the jacket one by one, Randy felt the sweat forming on his forehead as he leaned forward even more, watching her every last move. He threw his first bill onto the stage as she looked up once more, staring down at him as if he were the only one in the room.

**_She she, she want it  
I want to give it to her  
She know that  
It's right here for her  
I wanna see her break it down  
I'm ballin'  
Throwin' money around_**

And to her, he was. This was meant directly for him no matter how much money she got from this show tonight. No sum of money could amount to the pleasure she got from Randy. It had been like that since the first time they had been together, nearly 6 months before. It was nothing serious between the two of them, just a casual understanding and a mutual respect between friends that shared the same pleasure from one another.

She cared deeply for him, but neither one of them were in the right position to discuss relationships at this point in their lives. With him traveling year round and only getting a break if an injury were to happen. And with her, she took her clothes off for food and shelter. They enjoyed each other and the company they could gave, even if it was for a short amount of time and didn't happen very often.

As she pushed the coat down over her shoulders revealing the skimpy, black leather bra top and matching panties, she saw Randy throw another bill onto the stage around the other mounds of bills that already began forming. She almost broke character and cracked a smile, but instead, turned her back to the crowd and began riding the pole.

Something simple like that made Randy sweat even heavier. He motioned for another drink as he watched her throw herself on the floor towards him and trace a finger over his lips gently before bringing herself to her knees and slowly began removing her top. He bit his lip in anticipation.

_That's gonna cost her!_

_**She work it girl  
She work the pole  
She break it down  
She take it low  
She fine as hell  
She about the dough  
She doing her thing out on the floor  
Her money money, she makin' makin'  
Look at the way she shakin' shakin'  
Make you want to touch it  
Make you want to taste it  
Have you lustin' for her  
Goin' crazy face it**_

She returned to her feet as she threw the material on the stage aimlessly and began grinding on the pole once more. She finally turned around, giving Randy and every one else a view of her goods. He wiped the sweat from his palms on his dress pants as she dropped the zipper on the front of her panties and slid them down over her long, slim legs, revealing her purple g-string.

She bent down in front of Randy, teasing him even more, as he stood and slipped another bill down the back of her panties. The moment his fingers touched over her backside, she felt the goosebumps cover her arms and electricity shot through her spine.

She flipped her hair back and began gyrating on the stage once more, shaking her bottom around as Randy became even hotter. He sat back and examined her thoughtfully, thinking of the many ways he was going to do her tonight. It wasn't far for her to be teasing him the way she was, but he knew in an hour or so, she was all his and he was going to prove it to her.

**_Now don't stop  
Get it, get it  
The way she shakin' make you want to hit it  
Think she double jointed from the way she split it  
Got you're head fucked up from the way she did it  
She's so much more than you're used to  
She knows just how to move to seduce you  
She can do the right thing and touch the right spots  
And dance in you're lap till you're ready to pop_**

He knew her number was about over with, but he dared not to move his eyes from her direction, afraid he would miss something interesting. He watched as she ran her hands over her smooth, silky skin he had touched on several occasions. His excitement built even higher, as she began sliding down the pole, as if it were him and they were alone.

He shook his head as he slammed down his second shot and tried regaining composure. He couldn't let her see him this way; it wasn't him. He was supposed to be the cool and cocky one; he always had been. They fit well together and they both knew it. He never regretted meeting her and maybe one day, things could be different, but for right now, they were both satisfied where their current positions were.

She shimmed across the stage once more, coming close the bar and the men around it, but never taking her eyes away from him. She stood on her knees and threw her head back, pushing her pelvis forward, mere inches from his face, as he ran his fingers down her small belly before slipping another bill down the front of her pants.

_Yeah, that's definitely gonna cost her!_

_**She always ready  
When you want it, she want it  
Like a nympho, the info, I show you where to meet her  
On the late night, 'til daylight the club jumpin'  
If you want a good time  
She gonna give you what you want**_

He watched as the lights from the stage began blinking in a strobe effect. A signal he knew all to well. The number was almost over. It was a signal that gave her enough time to do a few more raunchy moves, collect her clothes and get the hell off the stage before the bouncers came to collect her money and prepare for the next girl.

She used the time wisely, as she did a few more sultry moves. She drove her hips into the steel coldness of the pole a few times as the number came to an end and the stage went black.

Randy stood and collected his jacket. He removed another bill from his pocket and threw it on the stage. He felt his cell phone vibrating once more and flipped it open, staring at the screen. A laugh emerged from deep within his throat as he replied back to the little vixen.

_Did I make ya hard, baby? Monica 3 _

_You're mine in about...25 minutes! RKO_

_**You got me saying ayo  
I'm tired of using technology  
Why don't you sit down on top of me?  
Ayo  
I'm tired of using technology  
I need you right in front of me**_

He slammed the phone shut and exited out the front door. He walked down the back ally knowing it was where she would be appearing from. He glared at his watch as a sliver of light appeared into the dark street. He smiled, knowing it was her.

He pushed himself off the cold, brick wall and let his hands grab her waist, turning her around. He lay a hard kiss onto her lips, as she moaned against her lips. His fingers ran slowly over her rear before grabbing forcefully and pushing her towards him.

"I missed you too." she whispered against his lips.

"Well, as much as I missed you, I think something else missed you even more." he replied, tracing a finger over the hemline of her shorts. He followed it down to rest in between her thighs.

"Randy..." she said breathlessly.

"C'mon babe. Let's get out of here!" he said, grabbing her hips and kissing her once more.

**_Oh, she wants it(uh uh)  
She wants it  
Oh, she wants it  
So, I got to give it to her  
Oh, she wants it(uh uh)  
She wants it  
Oh, she wants it  
So, I got to give it to her_**

**_Your hips, your thighs  
You got me hypnotized  
Let me tell you (Repeated 4x)_**

The ride back to his hotel was a short one, as he burnt rubber and slammed his breaks into a parking place. They grabbed hands as they ran through the lobby and towards the elevators. As the doors closed behind them she pushed him against the wall and began ravishing his mouth with passionate kisses.

"I can't...stand it....no more." she said in between breaks.

He grabbed her bottom once more, pressing her flush against his own, as he felt his member beginning to rise. She clawed at the buttons on his dress shirt, as she undid it. The doors open, as she pushed herself off him and began walking towards his room. After the door was closed, he tore the coat off her shoulders and slammed her against the wall as he captured her lips once more. He tore off the thin material she wore around her breasts and threw it aimlessly on the floor.

She trailed kissed down his cheek to his neck, where she gently began torturing his by sucking gently. His eyes rolled back into his head for a moment before he ripped her shorts off, revealing the same pair of black g-strings she wore from earlier. He flipped the string on her hip as it snapped against her skin, causing her to stop the attack on his neck for a moment giving him the time to return the same punishment to her.

He rubbed the nubs on her breasts as she threw her head back and moaned. He carried her to the beat as his lips fell to her breasts and began sucking gently on them. He laid her down as he removed his pants and boxers in one swift motion before slipping the rest of his dress shirt off.

He flipped her over onto her stomach as she arched her back and raised her bottom. He smacked her cheek as he eased his way inside of her. She moaned loudly as he grabbed the headboard of the bed and began thrusting in and out. He felt the complete pleasure as he thrusts deeper and deeper and heard her screams fill the room.

He felt her climax coming and stopped almost as soon. She turned around giving him a confused look as he picked her up and gave her a smirk. He carried her into the kitchen area as he cleared the counter of the pots and pans, filling the silent air around them with clutter and bangs. He threw her onto the counter as she slid forward and entered herself into him once more.

"Randy...Oh God!" she screamed, as his lips came crashing down on hers.

_**Got a thing for that thing she got  
The way she make it tick, the way she make it pop  
Make it rain for us so she don't stop  
I ain't got to move, I can sit and watch  
In a fantasy, it's plain to see  
Just how it be on me  
Backstrokin', sweat soakin'  
All into my set sheets  
When she ready to ride, I'm ready to roll  
I'll be in this bitch 'til the club close  
What should I do, one thing on all fours  
Now that that shit should be against the law  
From side to side, let the ride, break it down (down down)  
You know I like when you hike and you throw it all around  
Different style, different move, damn I like the way you move  
Girl, you got me thinkin' about all the things I do to you  
Let's get it poppin' shorty  
We can switch positions  
From the couch to the counters in my kitchen**_

He pulled her hair gently, causing her to throw her head back as he attacked her neck with kisses. She leaned against into the attack as he climbed onto the counter and she began clawing at his back. He let a deep, throaty moan escape, as he pounded harder and harder, feeling his own orgasm arising.

He looked down at her, and for the first time, seeing something that wasn't there before. The attraction and sexual feelings were always there, but as he looked at her, the moonlight streaming through the window and glowing softly on her honey-colored area and giving her deep blue eyes a different sparkle than before, he felt something growing in his heart. He leaned down and places a passionate, delicate kiss on her lips, as he maintained his speed.

_**Let me talk to you  
Baby, this a new age  
You're like my new craze  
Let's get together, maybe we can start a new phase  
The smokes got the club all hazy  
Spotlights don't do you justice, baby  
Why don't you come over here?**_

She opened her eyes after they broke apart and looked up at him. His eyes at given off a different kind of look. A look she had never seen before while they were having sex. She felt warm all over as he grabbed her hips and brought her even deeper inside of him. She arched her back and screamed, as he pounded harder and harder.

He quickened his pace as he lifted his body over hers and closed his eyes, as she began screaming his name once more. He felt her walls contracting against his, sending him over the edge as he finally released into her and fell against her chest, laying small delicate kisses between the valley of her breasts.

"God, Randy. I don't...remember it ever...being that....wild and..." she said trailing off, breathlessly.

"I know, baby. I know." he said, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. He helped her off the counter as they both crawled beneath cool, crisp sheets. He brought her against his chest, as he kissed her forehead gently and sighed.

"Randy, are you alright?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, baby. I'm fine. Ya know, I could fall in love with you." he said, smirking at her.

"I know. Me too, just not right now." she answered, kissing him softly before she laid back on his chest and closed his eyes.

_** Oh, she wants it(uh uh)  
She wants it  
Oh, she wants it  
So, I got to give it to her  
Oh, she wants it(uh uh)  
She wants it  
Oh, she wants it  
So, I got to give it to her**_

_**Your hips, your thighs  
You got me hypnotized  
Let me tell you (Repeated 4x)**_


End file.
